1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for holding tanks commonly used in emergency vehicles such as ambulances wherein the tanks commonly will contain oxygen or other gases required during emergency operations. Such brackets need to be capable of being mounted with respect to environmental structure such as the interior of the emergency vehicle such as an ambulance or fire truck for firmly securing the tank therewithin and preventing movement of the tank during movement of the vehicle itself to minimize dangers to personnel located within the vehicle.
Such devices need to include a firm means for securing of the tanks within the bracket as well as facilitating quick and easy removal thereof under the conditions of common emergencies. Such tanks come in various sizes and shapes, lengths and neck dimensions and, as such, it is preferable that such brackets accommodate tanks which vary in these sizes and dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other brackets for similar use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,136 patented Aug. 1, 1939 to A. F. Playfair et al on a “Fire Extinguishing Bomb And Bracket Therefor” and assigned to George W. F. Brishin and Annie F. Playfair; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,720 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to C. L. Hain and assigned to The Fire Guard Corporation on a “Combined Handle Lock And Bracket For Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,171 patented May 2, 1967 to J. Kramer on a “Cup Or Tumbler Holder For Attachment To Aluminum Chairs Or The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,384 patented Feb. 23, 1971 to L. A. Lockwood and assigned to Bernzomatic Corporation on a “Bracket For Holding And Clamping Gas Cylinder Type Fire Extinguisher Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,635 patented Oct. 16, 1973 to W. R. Burrell et al and assigned to Burrell Bros., Inc. on a “Bracket For Gas Containers And Similar Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. J. Lingenfelser and assigned Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,521 patented Aug. 19, 1986 to G. R. Williams on a “Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,157 patented Mar. 5, 1991 to H. D. Sweeny and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,890 patented Mar. 29, 1994 to A. D. Commins and assigned to Simpson Strong-Tie Company, Inc. on a “Wood-To-Pipe Connection”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to H. L. Liu on a “Drink Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,508 patented Jun. 13, 1995 to S. R. Isenga et al and assigned to ITC, Incorporated on a “Foldable Support For Beverage Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,544 patented Apr. 6, 1999 to R. Love et al on a “Self-Contained Remote Automated Fire Suppression”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,245 patented May 9, 2000 to F. Hermansen et al on a “Locking Water Bottle Cage For Bicycles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,768 patented Oct. 31, 2000 to M. Fujiki and assigned to Masaru Fujiki; Shichifuku Co., Ltd. on a “Gas Type Fire Extinguisher”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,923 patented Aug. 5, 2003 to G. Pond et al and assigned to Seats Incorporated on an “Emergency Vehicle Seat With Integrated Seat Belt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,268 patented Nov. 25, 2008 to R. W. Heath and assigned to Nibco, Inc. on a “Hanger For Fire Sprinkler Pipe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,472 patented Feb. 1, 2011 to J. R. Lackore and assigned to Pierce Manufacturing Inc. on an “Auto-Locking Holder Apparatus”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D434,495 patented Nov. 28, 2000 to L. U J. Whalen et al and assigned to Wheeled Coach Industries, Inc. on an “Oxygen Bottle Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D545,003 patented Jun. 19, 2007 to D. G. Heerdt et al and assigned to Walter Kidde Portable Equipment on a “Fire Extinguisher Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D562,116 patented Feb. 19, 2008 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on a “Bracket For Releasably Retaining An Inverted Tank”; and United States Publication No. 2007/0187414 published Aug. 16, 2007 to J. R. Lackore and assigned to Pierce Manufacturing Inc. on a “Tank Holder For A Vehicle”; and United States Publication No. 2010/0219220 published Sep. 2, 2010 to P. C. Bostrom et al and assigned to H.O. Bostrom Company, Inc. on an “Automatic Locking SCBA Mounting Bracket Assembly”.